Yunjae Series
by Yerin Kim
Summary: Bagaimana uniknya rapat para uke dan seme SM? Apa saja yang mereka bahas? Yunjae and other couple/Yaoi/Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Title: Little Yunho Was Born

Author: Yerin_Kim

Cast: Yunjae, Moobin, YooSuMin and other cast

Rating: T saja dech

Summary: Anak pertama Yunjae lahir

Warning: BoysLove, Mpreg, Dan lain-lain...

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan... maklum masih belajar

Don't Like

Don't Read

Don't Bash

dan Don't don't yang lain...

Jung Yunho, namja tampan leader DBSK ini tampak gelisah di depan ruang bersalin rumah sakit Seoul Internasional Hospital. Penampilannya sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kita lihat sehari-hari. Kaos putih yang melekat di tubuhnya sudah terkena cairan darah bercampur ketuban sang istri. Bahkan di bagian kerah dan tanganya sudah sobek sana sini. Rambutnya awut-awutan seperti terkena badai.

"Duduklah Hyung... percayalah kalau Jaejoong hyung bisa melewati ini semua... berdo'alah semoga Jae hyung dapat melahirkan anak kalian dengan selamat" ucap Yoochun. Namja cassanova ini jengah melihat sikap Yunho yang OOC dari biasanya. Biasanya namja bermata musang itu akan bersikap cool jika menghadapi masalah seberat apapun. Tapi lihat, bahkan leader DBSK ini tak bisa diam. Selalu saja berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika rusak. Maklum calon APPA

"Aish... apa saja sich yang di lakukan dokter itu di dalam sana? Ini sudah lebih dari 2 jam dan mereka tak keluar-keluar... sebenarnya mereka dokter profesional tidak sich?" Yunho mengacak rambunta frustasi. Dia sudah menunggu 2 jam... 2 JAM dan tak ada tanda-tanda dokter maupun suster akan keluar dari ruang laknat itu (pikir yunho).

"Maklum hyung... inikan kelahiran pertama... akan sedikit sulit mengingat lubangnya baru pertama kali di bobol... sabar saja hyung" Yoochun kembali berbicara. Hah~ calon appa satu ini benar-benar tidak sabar

Sedangkan 2 orang yang sejak tadi diam saja mendengar kicauan antara Yunho dan Yoochun terlihat tidak peduli. Junsu dan Changmin masih asyik makan snack mereka. Junsu yang baru hamil 3 bulan memang di haruskan banyak makan makanan bergizi seperti buah. Beda halnya dengan Changmin yang u-knowlah seperti apa makanan bagi dirinya. -_-

"Tapi ini-"

"Oeeekkkk Oeekkkkkkk" #halah -_-

Ucapan Yunho terhenti kala mendengar suara malaikat kecil dari dalam ruang bersalin itu. Raut bahagia tergambar jelas di wajah sang appa baru.

"Aku jadi ayah... AKU JADI AYAH.. HAHAHAHA" teriak Yunho. Bahkan dia tak sadar kalau dia masih di rumah sakit yang tentunya teriakannya mengganggu orang-orang yang ada di sana. Yoochun menunduk maaf kepada orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka

Cklek

Suara pitu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka termasuk Junsu dan Changmin. Dokter berbaju hijau keluar dari dalam sambil mengusap keringat di keningnya. Senyum puas tercetak di wajah tuanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya dok? Mereka baik baik saja kan?" tanya Yunho. Tangannya mengguncang bahu dokter paruh baya itu.

"Istri dan anak anda baik-baik saja tuan. Selamat anak anda Namja yang sangan tampan" ucap dokter bernametag JongKook itu.

"Apa saya boleh melihatnya dokter?" tanya Yunho. Matanya memancarkan harapan yang sangat besar.

"Boleh.. tetapi hanya seorang saja... nanti setelah di pindahkan kalian boleh melihatnya bersama... saya permisi dulu" dokter itupun meninggalkan member DBSK –minus jaejoong-.

Yunho segera masuk menerobos pintu putih itu. Suara dentuman pintu menjadi saksi betapakuatnya Yunho mendorong pitu itu.

-Yerin_Kim-

Yunho POV

Aku melihat Boojae yang sedang bersender lemah di ranjang itu. Dia memberiku senyum paling manis dari yang paling manis miliknya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang masih tersisa di keningnya. Dia adalah namja yang sangat ku cintai melebihi iriku sendiri. Namja yang sudah melahirkan aegya untukku. Namja yang sangat mencintaiku. Namja yang ah~ terlalu banyak jika ku jabarkan satu-satu.

"Yunnie.." suara lemah itu mengumandangkan namaku. Segera ku peluk dia.

"Lihat bear.. dia sangat mirip denganmu.." bisik Jaejoong. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sosok kecil di atas dada istriku. Sosok kecil itu menggeliat pelan. Mulut kecilnya sedang berusaha menghisap air susu daru nipple istriku. Sosok kecil itu... putraku?

"Dia kecil sekali boo..." ku sentuh jemarinya yang kecil mungil. Kulit halusnya langsung menyapa indra perasaku. Jari-jari mungil itu menggenggam telunjukku erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Jung Moobin..." Aku melihat boojae yang kini juga melihat ke arahku. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Namanya Jung Moobin yunnie bear.." dan itulah moment terindah bagiku. Hanya ada aku Boojae dan bayi kecil kami Jung Moobin.

-Yerin_kim-

Hari ini akan ada syukuran atas kelahiran cucu pertama keluarga Jung dan cucu entah ke berapa keluarga Kim _(kan noonanya Jaemma ada 8 jadi pasti anaknya banyak)_ di kediaman Yunjae _(bukan di dorm loh, tapi di rumah pribadi Yunjae)._

Di dapur rumah megah itu terdapat banyak orang. Ada umma Jung, umma Kim, Jaejoong dan beberapa maid yang di datangkan langsung dari rumah Yunho di Gwangju. Mereka sibuk memasak untuk acara nanti malam. Tamu yang di undang hanya kerabat dekat dan SM family yang belum sempat menengok baby Moobin karena acara SMTOWN.

"Joongie, kamu istirahat saja.. biar para umma dan maid yang mengerjakan ini semua" suruh umma Jung pada Jaejoong. Dia khawatir kalau Jaejoong kecapekan apalagikan dia baru melahirkan harusnyakan banyak istirahat.

"Gwenchana omonim... inikan tidak membuat ku lelah" tolak Jaejoong halus. Diakan jadi gak enak kalau tidak membantu masak.

"Tidak boleh membantah... sebaiknya kau lihat Binnie... aku takut Yunho akan membuatnya menangis" umma Kim menimpali. Dia ingat betul saat pertama kali Yunho menggendong Moobin. Sangat canggung dan kaku.

"Oeeeekkk Oeeeekk"

"BOO"

"Tuhkan.. apa umma bilang" para umma hanya terkikik geli kala mendengar tangisan Moobin yang di susul jeritan Yunho memanggil istrinya. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan menghadapi situasi yang belakangan ini sering terjadi.

"Jaa... pergilah" dan Jaejoongpun mau tak mau mengikuti perintah para ummanya

"Aigooo... anak appa uljima ne... cup cup cup sayang" ucap Yunho berusaha merayu Moobin yang kini sedang menangis histeris di dalam kereta bayinya. Kenapa appa baru ini tidak menggendong aegyanya saja? Oh jangan lupa cara menggendong Yunho yang seakan ingin menjatuhkan anaknya. Dia sudah kapok di marahi habis-habisan oleh trio umma yang galaknya melebihi induk singa yang baru saja lahiran (read: umma kim, umma jung, jaejoong)

"Jung Yunho kau apakan putraku?" tanya Jaejoong. Dia segera mengambil sang buah hati dari kereta dorongnya. Menggendongnya dengan hati-hati dan mencoba menghentikan tangisannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa... Moobin tiba-tiba menangis setelah bangun dari tidurnya Boo" Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong lalu mendudukan diri di sebelah sang suami dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang di kenakanya. Yunho yang melihat itu sontak menelan saliva. Ugh... sudah lebih dari 3 bulan Yunho tak merasakan tubuh namja di sampingnya.

Jaejoong yang merasakan hawa tak enak dari suaminya cepat-cepat berdiri dari duduknya dengan Moobin yang masih menyusu padanya.

"Mau kemana Boo?" tanya Yunho. Dia baru saja dapat pemandangan menggiurkan tapi sekarang objek pandangannya sudah mau pergi.

"Kekamar... Moobin masih mengantuk sepertinya... kau rapikan perlengkapan aegya dan bawa kekamarnya"

"Yah... Boo kenapa tak disini saja?" protes Yunho

"Ish kalau di kamar kan lebih leluasa dan nyaman" ujar Jaejoong sambil berlalu. Tak di pedulikannya rengekan sang suami.

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Saat pintu coklat itu terbuka, bisa dilihatnya istri dan anaknya tertidur pulas di kasur king size mereka. Bahkan mulut kecil Moobin belum melepas nipple sang umma. Sungguh pemandangan seperti ini membuat hatinya menghangat.

Yunhopun ikut berbaring di kasur tepat di samping sang anak. Jadi posisi Moobin sekarang di ampit oleh kedua orang tuanya. Yunho mengamati wajah damai Jaejoong. Mata besar yang selalu membuatnya terpesona itu kini terpejam. Bibir pouty berwarna merah alami yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Kulit putih mulus yang bagai candu di indra perasanya. Ugh... Yunho bahkan tak bisa mediskripsikan bagaiman Jaejoong bagainya.

"Aku mencintaimu boo... " gumam Yunho tak ingin mengusik tidur malaikat cantiknya. Di kecupnya kening sang istri lembut. Ungh... Yunho bahkan bisa jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada namja cantik di hadapanya.

"Saranghae nae aegya.." Yunho kemudian mengecup kening aegya mungilnya. Malaikat yang membuat rumah tangganya dan Jaejoong lengkap.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Pertama kali yang dilihatnya saat matanya terbuka sempurna adalah wajah tidur 2 namja berbeda umur yang terlihat damai. 2 namja itu mempunyai gaya tidur yang sama yaitu mulut mereka sedikit terbuka. Jaejoong tersenyum. Hidupnya terasa lebih sempurna sekarang. Apa yang tisak dimilikinya? Dia artis terkenal yang selalu di sayang fansnya di dunia. Mempunyai keluarga yang hangat yang mengerti keadaannya yang sedikit "berbeda". Dia mempunyai suami tampan, mapan, dan setia. Namja yang selalu melindunginya. Dia mempunyai aegya yang sangat menggemaskan. Buktinya saat pertama kali lahir, Moobin langsung menjadi berita besar di dunia. Menjadi trending topic pertama twitter. Bahkan saat Moobin lahir, jalan di depan Seoul Hospital macet total di karenakan banyaknya fans dan wartawan memenuhi halaman Hospital. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa si berkati Tuhan. Tak ada yang Ia inginkan melebihi ini.

"Omo... sudah jam 5? Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Jaejoong panik sendiri tatkala matanya melihat jarum jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Acarnya di mulai pukul 7 malam dan dia belum siap-siap. Menyiapkan baju sang suami dan keperluan sang anak. Aigoo... ini sudah terlalu sore untuk memandikan Moobin.

Jaejoong melihat sang anak yang masih tertidur pulas. Tak terusik dengan tingkah panik sang umma. Jaejoong jadi gemas sendiri dengan Moobin. Saat bayi saja tingkahnya sudah mirip sekali dengan sang appa. Bagaimana kalau sudah besar?

"Baby... ireona... baby" Jaejoong mencoba membangunkan Moobin dengan cara menciumi seluruh wajahnya dan berbisik pelan di telinga mungilnya. Biasanya cara ini ampuh membangunkan sang baby.

Mata musang kecil milik Moobin perlahan terbuka. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya karena merasa tidurnya terganggu. Melihat itu, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lembut. Persis seperti Yunho. Kadang ia berpikir, kenapa tak ada satupun dalam diri Moobin yang mewarisi gennya. Kenapa gen Yunholah yang banyak mendominsi tubuh Moobin. Bahkan orang yang melihat Moobin akan berpikir kalau baby kecil itu duplikat asli dari seorang Jung Yunho. Ah~ Jaejoong jadi kesal mengingat itu.

"Jja... kita mandi baby. Nanti malam kau punya banyak teman yang harus di temui" Jaejoong membawa sang baby ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Di dalam kamar mandi itu sudah terdapat semua kebutuhan mandi keluarga kecilnya. Bathub besar untuknya dan Yunho serta bathub kecil khusus buat baby.

Selesai memandikan moobin, cepat-cepat Jaejoong memakaikan bajunya. Jaejoong memilih baju costum doraemon yang sangat pas di tubuh mungil babynya. Baju itu juga terdapat tudung berbentuk kepala robot jepang itu. Ugh.. Moobin tampak imut.

Tok tok tok

"Joongie, kau ada di dalam?" suara pintu di susul suara lembut umma Jung mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari bayinya. Sambil menggendong Moobin, Ia segera membukakan pintu. Tak ingin sang ibu mertua menunggu lama.

Cklek

Pintu itupun dibukanya. Dilihatnya umma Jung sudah rapi dengan gaun hitam sederhana namun terlihat elegan. Wanita patuh baya itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Apa kau sudah siap? Aigoo... cucuku sangat tampan" umma Jung mengambil alih Moobin dari gendongan ummanya.

"Aku belum mandi umma... tolong umma jaga Moobin sebentar ne.. aku akan bersiap dan membangunkan Yunho dulu" pinta Jaejoong.

"Ya... kau bersiaplah... kajja tampan kita bermain" umma Jung pun meninggalkan kamar Yunjae dan membawa Moobin ke ruang keluarga.

Jaejoong segera masuk ke kamarnya. Yunho tampak masih pulas tertidur.

"Dasar beruang malas" gumam Jaejoong dan segera masuk dalam kamar mandi

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Jaejoong melihat Yunho sudah bangun tetapi tampak malas beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia menghela nafas dan menuju lemari guna mencari pakaian yang akan dia kenakan untuk menyambut tamunya nanti malam.

Saat hendak memakai bajunya, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Sesaat kemudian sebuah bibir menyapu kulit lehernya lembut.

"Aku menginginkanmu boo... bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?" suara Yunho yang di buat rendah mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Tapi dia tak boleh... ini belum genap 40 hari semenjak kelahian Moobin. Bisa bahaya bagi lubangnya.

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya. Dikenakannya pakaian dengan epat dan berbalik menghadap sang suami

"Kau tak ingat apa kata dokter bear? Harus menunggu 40 hari lebih dulu... apa kau tak kasihan padaku?" ucap Jaejoong meminta pengertian sang suami. Tangannya melingkar manis pada leher sang suami. Yunho menghela nafas berat mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. Bukannya dia tak ingat kata dokter tapi melihat Jaejoong yang seperti tadi tentu saja membangkitkan beruang lapar pada dirinya.

"Oeeek oeeekk"

Suara tangisan Moobin menginterupsi pembicaraan sepasng suami-istri itu.

"Ah~ arraseo" ucap Yunho mengalah. Kalau di pikir-pikir dia juga kasihan pada Jaejoong.

Cup

"Gomawo... dan mandilah ini sudah jam 6.. mungkin sebentar lagi para tamu akan datang" Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho dan kemudian berlalu menuju pintu kamar. Bisa di dengarnya tangisan Moobin bertambah kencang

Setelah Jaejoong keluar, Yunho segera masuk dalam kamar mandi. _"Ha~ah kau memang harus bersabar Jung!"_

Yunho baru saja menginjakkan kaki di ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya sang istri sedang menyusui aegyanya. Duo umma Kim-Jung yang mengerubungi Jaejoong guna melihat sang cucu yang lagi memasok makanan ke perutnya. Sedangkan duo appa sedang menonton acara berita yang sedang menampilkan berita kelahiran Moobin. Yunho duduk di samping appa Kim dan ikut menonton TV.

"Aku heran... kelahiran Moobin bahkan sudah sejak 2 minggu lalu.. tapi beritanya masih sering masuk TV" kata appa Jung.

"Aku tiap hari bahkan masih menerima telfon dari rekan bisnis guna mengucapkan selamat atas kelahiran Moobin... Hah~ Moobin benar-benar terkenal" kali ini appa Kim yang berbicara. Yunho hanya tersenyum. Dia tak menyangkal kalau kelahiran putranya ini benar-benar akan di sambut seantusia ini. Dia dengar kalau masyarakat Jepang juga masih hangat menyebarkan berita tentang anaknya.

"Siapa dulu appanya.. Jung Yunho" ucap Yunho bangga. Sedetik kemudian dia meringis sakit kala duo appanya memberikan jitakan gratis pada kepalanya.

"Hahahah... teman arisan kami juga masih suka menanyakan kabar Moobin. Bahkan mereka selalu menggeledah ponsel kami untuk mengecek apakah kami punya foto terbaru Moobin" papr umma Jung yang hanya di angguki oleh umma Kim.

"Dia benar-benar istimewa" gumam Jaejoong seraya mengelus kepala bayi mungilnya. Moobin mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Pukul 7 kurang 15 menit para tamu tak ada satupun tamu yang datang. Tentu saja ini menjadi hal aneh bagi keluarga besar itu. Jaejoong mulai panik, bagaimana kalau benar tak ada tamu yang datang. Bisa sia-sia makanan yang mereka masak. Yunho berusaha menenangkan sang istri yang bingung. Bukannya dia tidak merasa aneh tapi dia bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya.

Ring ring ring #heleh -_-

Tiba-tiba telpon rumah berbunyi. Yunho segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Ah ne Ahjumma... sekarang ahjumma dimana? Dan kemana yang lain?"

"..."

"Ah.. begitu ya.. baiklah mungkin lain kali"

"..."

"Tak apa ahjumma"

"..."

"Ah ne... "

Dan sambungan telpon itupun terputus. Yunho menghadap duo umma, duo appa dan Jaejoong yang menatapnya penasaran

"Keluarga kita tidak bisa datang... cuaca di gwangju tidak bagus sekarang... mungkin besok atau lusa mereka baru bisa kesini" ucap Yunho menjelaskan. Duo umma dan duo appa hanya mengangguk paham. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang sudah memasang tampang sedih.

"Tak apa boo... kitakan masih mempunyai keluarga yang lain" kata Yunho memberi semangat pada istrinya

"Ne Yunnie" Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

Ting tong

Bel rumah berbunyi. Menandakan kalau ada tamu. Keenam orang dewasa dan satu baby itu segera menuju ruang tamu yang sudah di bersihkan. Di ruang tamu hanya ada karpet besar dan luas yang menutupi lantai. Sedangkan perabotannya sudah di pindahkan di pojok ruangan

"Biar Yunho saja yang membukakan pintu Jae... kau disini saja bersama appa Kim dan appa Jung.. udara malam tak baik untuk Moobin.. biar umma dan umma Jung yang mengambilkan perlengakpan Moobin" titah umma Kim yang langsung di setujui semua orang.

Yunho segera membuka pintu rumanya. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah pasangan Yoosu.

"Kau lama hyung" keluh Yoochun. Ia bahkan sudah pegal memencet bel rumah Yunjae ini.

"Maaf... kok kalian hanya berdua? Yang lain mana?" tanya Yunho. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari teman-temannya.

"Mereka tadi ada di belakang mobilku... mungkin sebentar lagi sampai"

Tak berapa lama sebuah bus besar berlambangkan SMTOWN memasuki halaman rumah Yunjae. Yunho yang melihat itu shock berat. Apa mereka mau melakukan konser disini sampai-sampai harus membawa bus yang bermuata lebih dari 50 orang itu?

"Apa mereka mau konser Chun? Kenapa bawa bus segala?" tanya Yunho heran

"Katanya sich repot kalau bawa mobil sendiri-sendiri. Nanti dikira iring-iringan jenazah. Jadi mereka sepakat membawa bus besar kita. And loe pikir seberapa luas halaman rumah loe kalau mereka bawa mobil sendiri? Ingat kalau kita tu banyak" jawab Yoochun santai. Kalau dipikir omongan Yoochun ada benarnya juga. Coba kita hitung, member Super Junior ada 15 orang, Shinee ada 5 orang, Snsd ada 9 orang, f(x) ada 5 orang dan EXO ada 12 orang. Belum lagi di tambah Kangta dan Boa. Omo... banyak sekali.

Tak lama setelah bus berhenti, para manusia-manusia tampan dan cantik itu keluar dari bus. Di mulai dari member f(x) dan Snsd dulu yang keluar. Lady . kemudian di susul member EXO, Shinee, Super Junior, Kangta dan terakhir Boa. Mereka berbondong-bondong berjalan kearahnya

"ANYEONG HASEYO YUNHO/HYUNG/OPPA"teriak mereka bagai paduan suara. Yunho hanya mengangguk cengo.

"Ne... anyeong... ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menyetir bus itu? Kenapa tak di suruh masuk juga?" tanya Yunho.

"Sebentar lagi juga turun" jawab Kangin.

Tak berapa lama seorang namja paruh baya yang mengenakan sweater biru tua dan celana kain turun dari bus. Kacamata tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Yunho melongo... itu Lee Soman?

"Anyeong Yunho-ah... ah lama sekali aku tak menyetir sendiri" ucap Sooman.

"Seru sekali tadi... Sooman ahjussi keren sekali" kata Sehun

"Apanya yang keren... itu sangat menakutkan" kali ini kata magnae Exo-M, Huang ZiTao.

"Apa kita boleh masuk Yunho-ah?" tanya Leeteuk. Kakinya sudah capek berdiri terus.

"Ah ya... silahkan masuk"

Ruang tamu rumah Yunjae tampak sangat ramai. Sm Family duduk melingkar. Bercanda gurau bersama. Para uke imut dan para yeoja segera mengerubungi Moobin dan berusaha berebut menggendongnya. Di tengah mereka sudah banyak makan yang tersedia. Hal ini tentu saja menyita perhatian Changmin sang FoodMonster. Tak hanya Changmin, Eunhyuk Shindong Sehun Tao Onew Amber dan Sooyoungpun menatap lapar pada apa yang sekarang mereka lihat. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ribut 8 orang itu yang berebut makanan. Mengundang tawa dan decak sebal beberapa member.

"Yak! Kalian sopanlah sedikit. Ini rumah orang bukan pasar malam" teriak Leeteuk. Dia tak habis pikir tak di dorm di gedung SM maupun saat konser kalau ada makanan selalu saja seperti ini.

"Biarlah hyung... jadi tak sia-sia maid dan ummaku memasak... " kata Jaejoong menenangkan Leeteuk. Moobin tampak tertawa kecil. Baby lucu itu tak tampak mengantuk atau terganggu dengan suasan yang terjadi. Tampak sekali baby itu merasa senang berada di tengah-tengah keluarga SM.

"Hah~ bahkan mereka punya banyak uang... tapi kenapa kalau melihat makanan rasanya mereka sudah tak makan bertahun-tahun" keluh Leeteuk lagi.

Semua tertawa mendengar keluhan Leeteuk. Hah~ beginilah keluarga SM, saling melengkapi. Menjadi diri sendiri tanpa takut dikucilkan karena kau memiliki kekurangan

"Jae Oppa... ini dari kami member SNSD dan f(x)... hadiah untuk Moobin" kata Taeyeon mewakili member SNSD dan f(x) memberikan bungkusan besar berlapis kertas kado pink lucu. Jaejoong yang menerima itu bahkan sempat kesusahan membawanya.

"Terima kasih Tae... dan jeongmal gomawo SNSD dongsaengdeul f(x) dongsaengdeul..." kata Jaejoong

"NE OPPA" jawab member SNSD dan f(x) kompak. Mereka bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Jaejoong. Pandangan mereka seolah-olah terhenti pada sosok kecil itu.

"Ini dari kami Jae hyung... semoga bisa bermanfaat bagi Moobin nanti" kali ini giliran Kyungsoo Exo-K yang memberikan hadiah. Di sampinya sudah ada Lay Exo-M yang juga membawa hadiah.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo, Lay..."

"Ini dari kami Jaejoong-ah... terimalah" Leeteuk memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang bahkan lebih besar dari milik SNSD tadi.

"Terima Kasih Hyung..."

"Ini dari kami Jae hyung... Moobin pasti suka" kali ini dari Key Shinee... bungkusannya tak terlalu besar tapi berat.

"Terima Kasih Key..."

"Yak! Taemin-ah kau harus mengantri kalau mau menggendong Moobin... kau nomor urut terakhir setelah Tao.. kau itu masih kecil"

"Hyung... bahkan umurku sudah mau 20 tahun..." keluh Taemin. Dia sebal karena semua orang selalu menganggapnya seperti bayi besar.

"Kau memang masih kecil Min-ah..."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia tak mau di bangunkan kalau memang ia sedang bermimpi. Mimpi ini begitu indah. Ia sangat bersyukur... ugh~ tak dapat di jelaskan.

Suara tawa, ledekan dan jepretan kamera mendominsi ruangan itu. Para yeoja dan uke imut berbondong-bondong mengambil gambar baby Yunjae. Tanpa flash tentunya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 KST. Para tamu sudah meninggalkan rumah Yunjae. Sekarang para maid sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa syukuran tadi.

"Kalian membersihkan makanannya saja.. urusan perabotannya besok saja.. kalau sudah selesai segera istirahat" pean nyonya Jung. Inilah yang membuat maid betah bekerja pada keluarga Jung. Mereka di perlakukan baik dan merasa di hargai

"Baik Nyonya" jawab para maid

Sedangkan di kamar Yunjae, tampak Jaejoong yang sedang menyusui Moobin. Moobin terlihat lelah setelah bermain bersama anak SM tadi. Makanya setelah acara selesai dia sangat rewel karena mengantuk dan lapar.

"Kau tidak lelah boo? Kajja tidurlah" Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong. Raut wajah jaejoong menyatakan kalau dirinya lelah.

"Nanti Moobin tersedak kalau tak ada yang mengawasi" ujar Jaejoong lirih. Matanya sudah terasa berat.

"Tidurlah... biar aku yang mengawasi Moobin" yunho tak tega melihat istrinya yang berusaha membuak matanya.

"Jaga baik-baik jangan sampai tersedak arraseo"

"Ne"

Jaejoongpun langsung terbang ke alam mimpi. Meninggalakan sang suami yang masih terjaga.

"Sweet dream baby... Jaljayo" Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong lembut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada aegyanya. Ternyata Moobin sudah selesai menyusu. Diangkatnya tubuh kecil itu. Di tepuknya punggung kecil itu pelan. Sampai terdengar bunyi "Guk" kecil dari mulut kecil itu. Yunho lalu membaringkan lagi Moobin di tengah-tengah dia dan Jaejoong. Menyelimuti tubuh ringkih itu dan mengecup keningnya.

"Jaljayo nae aegya" Yunhopun segera berbaring sambil memeluk dua orang sangat di sayanginya. Ikut terbang ke alam mimpi. Siapa tahu, di alam mimpipun mereka bertemu.

END

**Anyeong Readerdeul... adakah yang kangen sama aku?#PD**

**Fanfic ini aku buat gara-gara galau mikirin Umma dan Appa...**

**Ah~ aku merasa sangat bersalah karena bukannya melanjutkan sebelumnya malah membawa OneShoot... Jeongmal Mianhae chingudeul**

**Yang lain dalam proses penggarapan kok tenang saja hehehe...**

**Tapi gak bisa update minggu-minggu ini dech coz mau semesteran**

**Makasih buat yang sudah review Ffku yang sudah memfavoritekan dan memfollow**

**Jeongmal Khamsahamnida...**

**Last... Riviewnya ne heheheheh**


	2. Meeting

Title: Meeting

Author: Yerin_Kim

Cast: Yunjae, Moobin, YooSuMin and other cast

Rating: T saja dech

Summary: Bagaimana uniknya rapat para uke dan seme SM? Apa saja yang mereka bahas?

Warning: BoysLove, Mpreg, Dan lain-lain...

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan... maklum masih belajar

Don't Like

Don't Read

Don't Bash

dan Don't don't yang lain...

Semenjak kehadiran Moonbin, dorm DBSK tak pernah sepi walau malam hadir sekalipun. Dorm yang luas dan mewah itu tampak sesak kala berpuluh-puluh orang memasukinya secara berurutan.

"Yah! Bukankah aku sudah mengundang kalian syukurang 4 bulanan Moonbin kemarin, kenapa masih ngumpul di sini juga? Acaranya sudah selesai" kesal Yunho kala merasa tempat tinggalnya bersama 4 membernya kini berisi orang-orang kurang kerjaan.

"Yah! Yun... pumpung Sooman sanjangnim sedang baik hati memberi kami libur 4 hari kedepan, makanya kita manfaatkan waktu itu se-efisien mungkin dengan berkunjung ke dorm sunbae kami... lagipula kaliankan masih libur beberapa hari kedepan hinggan Jaejoong hyung kuat untuk manggung lagi" ucap Siwon menjawab kekesalan Yunho.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu bahkan Changmin sendiripun tak masalh kalau teman-teman mereka datang. Yang bermasalah yaitu ke posesifan sang leader. Dengan mengusung tema "Moonbin butuh banyak istirahat", Yunho dengan sadisnya mengusir namja-namja tampan plus namja-namja catik itu keluar dari dormnya. Tapi usahanya 100% gagal karena tak seorang pun merespon ultimatumnya. Oh ya... yang datang ke dorm DBSK hanya boyband SM tanpa Girlbandnya. Hahaha... Sooman ahjussi mungkin sedang berbaik hati untuk namja-namja tampan ini berlibur.

"Setidaknya kalian datang waktu siang atau sore hari bukan malam-malam begini.. ganggu orang tidur saja" gerutu Yunho. Ah... leader kita ini benar-benar kesal rupanya

"Ish... Kau lebih baik diam.. kami kesini sebenarnya punya maksud lain... kita ingin membahasnya sebagai sesama seme.. jadi duduk dan dengarkan kami" perintah Kangin. Seme tertua kedua setelah Hangeng itu tampak kesal mendengar gerutuan Yunho yang panjangnya melebihi tembok Cina.

"He'embt hyung... pumpung para uke sedang sibuk di kamar Moonbin. Kita segera diskusi" ucap Chanyeol excited. Senyum 5 jarinya tak lepas dari bibir seksinya.

"Huuuu... kalau begini aja semangat banget tapi kalau di suruh latiahan tu bibir pasti monyong 5 centi" cibir Kai

"Ada kok yang bikin aku lebiiiiiih semangat daripada ini" bela Chanyeol

"Apa?" tanya Sehun

"This and That sama my Baekkie"

"HUUUUUUUU" seru semua seme dan di lanjutkan dengan pukulan ke tubuh Chanyeol

"Sudah-sudah... ayo mulai diskusi" Hangeng segera menengahi suasana. Semua segera kembali ke posisinya

"Oke... sebenarnya kalian mau bahas masalah apa?" tanya Yunho

"Sebenarnya masalah kita adalah...

Uke Side (Moonbin's Room)

"Kyaaaa lucunya..."

"Omooo... kyeopta..."

"lihat.. dia tengkurap.. kyaaa"

Pekik-pekik itula yang terdengar dari kamar Moonbin. Sedari tadi para uke imut dan cantik itu selalu histeris kala bayi 4 bulan di tengah tengah mereka melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang menuruk mereka lucu dan manis.

"Kya... dia memakan jarinya" jerit Tao tertahan.

Plak

Sebuah pukulan kecil mendarat di kepala sang baby panda

"Waeee hyuuung? Kenapa memukulku?" rajuk Tao

"Dia tak memakan tangannya Tao... tapi hanya mengulumnya" jawab Heechul sang pelaku pemukulan

"Tapi dia memasukkan tangannya ke mulut..." Tao tetap saja kekeuh

"Bukan berarti dia memakan tangannya... bagaimana mau memakan, gigi aja belum tumbuh"

"Jadi dia tak memakan tangannya?" tanya Tao polos

"Neeee"

Jaejoong yang melihat polah tingkah sang baby hanya bisa tersenyum kala tertawa saat Moonbin bertingkah lucu. Ditambah kini ada teman-temannya, suasana kamar tampak begitu ramai dan hangat khas kekeluargaan.

Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Moonbin secara halus kala tangan mungil itu mulai masuk ke mulutnya. Moonbin tampak kesal. Dahinya merengut dan badannya bergerak gelisah. Mencoba membebaskan tangannya dari genggaman halus sang umma.

"Aniya baby... itu bukan makanan" kata Jaejoong

Moonbin tampak semakin kesal. Kerutan di dahinya kian bertambah. Bibirnya mulai maju dan bergetar. Ah-ah sebentar lagi pasti...

"Huweee... huweeee"

Tangisan lucu (?) itu terdengar juga. Dengan menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya secara brutal tanda kekesalannya, Moobin menangis keras.

Jaejoong segera mengangkat Moonbin kepelukannya. Mendekap sang baby senyaman mungkin. Memberikan kehangatan dan kasih sayangnya melalui dekapan itu. Moonbin menggenggam kaos V-neck putih Jaejoong. Memberi isyarat kepada sang umma kalau dia membutuhkan asupannya. Jaejoong yang mengerti langsung meminta tolong Luhan mengambilkan bantal tak terlalu tinggi yang ada di kasur. Meletakkan bantal itu sebagai kasur bagi tubuh kecil Moonbin agar lebih nyaman dan tinggi sehingga bisa mencapai keinginannya.

Jaejoong menarik kerah baju sebelah kirinya hingga membebaskan niple pinknya. Mendekatkannya ke mulut mungil sang aegya dan langsung di sambut hisapan kuat pada niplenya.

Para uke menatap kagum ke arah Jaejoong. Perasaan iri mulai menjalar di hati mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa kalian datang kemari?" tanya Jaejoong. Dia cukup penasaran kenapa para uke dan seme SMEnt berkumpul di Dorm TVXQ.

"Sebenarnya kami mau minta Jae hyung menceritakan sesuatu" terang Kibum

"Tanya apa?"

"Ehmm... begini... ehm..." Ryeowook mulai gugup. Tangannya meremas ujung baju yang digunakannya. Tatapannya gelisah melirik Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya. Sungmin yang mengerti tatapan itu lantas menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Begini Joongie... kami ingin bertanya... ehm bagaimana caranya mendapat anak engan cepat?" tanya Sungmin lirih. Kepalanya menunduk guna menutupi pipinya yang kini merona merah.

Tak hanya Sungmin aja yang menunduk hampir semua uke yang masih belum punya baby juga menunduk malu. Jaejoong cengo mendengarnya.

Seme Side

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA... HAHAHAHAHA..." suara tawa Yunho menggelegar memenuhi ruang tengah dorm DBSK. Yunho tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terus tertawa.

"YAK! Shut up" Siwon segera melempar Yunho menggunakan bantal sofa kala melihat leader DBSK itu tertawa tak berhenti setelah mendengar bahan meeting seme SM hari ini.

"Oh... oke oke... maaf... hanya tak menyangka saja kalian akan bertanya seperti ini" Yunho mulai bisa menguasai tawanya. Tapi sesekali dia akan tertawa pelan.

"Gampang saja caranya.." kata Yunho

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kris

"Kalian hanya perlu melakukannya setiap hari" jawab Yunho enteng

"Yah! Kau kan tau sekali kalau jadwal kami padat... jadi tidak mungkin melakukannya setiap hari... belum lagi jadwal individu" kata Yesung

"Itu sih saranku... kenapa kalian tak tanya Hankyung hyung saja... diakan lebih dulu punya baby daripada aku" jawab Yunho

"Kalau menuruti saran Hankyung hyung manjur.. kami tak akan bertanya padamu bodoh" kata Donghae kesal

"Emang bagaimana saran Hankyung hyung?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"Dia menyarankan agar kami yang pasrah, jadi para uke yang lebih agresif. Dia sih enak ukenya udah kayak macan betina yang nyerang duluan, hla kami.. belum juga di sentuh sudah di suruh keluar kamar duluan" jawab Onew. Hah... malang sekali nasib chicken Shinee ini.

"Yah.. begitulah keuntungannya" kata Hankyung sombong. Maklum dirinya dan Heechulah yang punya baby pertama kali. Mereka bahkan mengalahkan umma dan appa Super Junior yaitu KangTeuk yag baru punya baby setahun setelah Hanchul.

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

Uke Side

"Jadi kita harus agresif gitu hyung?" tanya Taemin " Tapi, agresif itu apa?"

"Yak! Taebaby jangan dengarkan pembicaraan orang dewasa... kamu masih kecil" panik Key saat babynya menanyakan hal-hal mesum. Tangannya segera menutup kedua telingan Taemin

"Hyuuuuung... aku sudah besar... umurku bahkan sudah 20 tahun... aku juga mau punya baby" rajuk Taemin

"Aku jugaaa" rengek Tao

"Kalau Tao sih walaupun gak boleh juga pasti si naga mesum itu tetap membobol juga" sindir Luhan

"Lulu ge juga... walaupun si candel itu masih dibawah umur pasti tetap aja membobol gege" balas Tao

"Yak!"

"Sudah-sudah... ini dorm orang kenapa juga ribut... kasihan Moonbin jadi gak bisa tidurkan" lerai Lay.

"Apakah Joongie hyung juga agresif?" tany D.O. dia gak begitu yakin dengan saran Jaejoong.

"Tidak terlalu sih... kebanyakan Yunnie yang lebig agresif" jawab Jaejoong

"Jadi kenapa kau memberi kami saran itu padahal kau sendiri belum sepenuhnya mencoba" kata Junsu. Oh bebek satu ini juga mau ikut rencan eoh hahahaha

"Daripada aku bilang lakukan setiap hari... nanti kalian gak bisa bekerjakan? Jadi aku sarankan kalian agresif... kalau seme agresif dan uke agresif kan nanti bisa cepat dapat babynya" terang Jaejoong

"Tapikan malu hyung kalau kita yang nyerang duluan" kata Xiumin

"Belajar dengan Heechul hyung.. diakan lebih profesional daripada aku"

"Heechul hyung ajarannya sesat" kata Kibum. Dia berusaha mengambil mainan berbentuk ajah dari tangan Moobin. Tapi sayang, cengkraman tangan mungil itu begitu erat.

"Eh.. enak saja... bagaimana sesat? Aku hanya bilang kalian perlu obat perangsang itu saja" ucap Heechul enteng

"Tukan sesat"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian manfaatkan liburan ini untuk honeymoon ke tempat wisata. Refresing sekalian... bisa saja kalau kalian rilex jadi cepet isi" saran Jaejoong

Seme Side

"Ummm refresing tak buruk juga? Tapi mau kemana ya? Jeju? Nami? Atau luar negeri?" pikir Minho

"Ah... Bali aja lebih enak... Ah aku mau ke Bali" ucap Kai

"Aku ke Jeju aja lebih dekat"-Suho

"Aku juga ke Jeju hyung"-Sehun

"Yak jangan mengikutiku" ucap Suho protes

"Hyung pikir pulau Jeju milik hyung? Aku juga mau ke Jeju" Chen menimpali

"Ke Canada aja deh sekalian pulang kampung"- Kris

"Kalau aku di dorm aja"-Yoochun. Otomatis Changmin dan Yunho menoleh ke arah si cassanova

"Yak! Kau tak bisa melakukannya disini!" Yunho melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Yoochun

"Wae? Bukankah lusa keluargamu akan ke Gwangju lalu mampir ke Chungnam? Jadi dorm kan sepi" balas Yoochun

"Lalu bagaimana denganku hyung? Kau tak menganggapku?" protes Changmin (oppa kerumahku aja :D)

"Ish... bukankah kau ingin pulang ke rumah? Katanya kau ada acara keluarga? Jadi yang ada Cuma aku dan My Su-ie tercinta"

"Kau lupa? Bukankah keluargamu akan datang dari Amerika? Kau sendiri yang bilang"

"Aigoo aku lupa? Yak! Yasudah malam ini saja aku lakukan"

"Yak! Aku bilang jangan disini" Yunho masih saja protes

"Tidak akan hyung... aku masih punya hati tak menambahi ajaran kotor pada putramu.. cukup kau dan Jae hyung aja"

"Ya sudah intinya kita akan honeymoon dan melakukannya dengan cara agresif agar cepat jadi gitu.. maka rapat kita tutup... berdo'a mulai" pimpin Hankyung

"Yah hyung... ini masih jam 11 malam... nanti aja pulangnya" rajuk Kyuhyun

"Tumben yang pimpin do'a Hankyung hyung biasanya Siwon" kata Shindong

"Ish... ini sudah malam kasihan Moonbin kalau kita bertamu sampai malam dia jadi terganggu dan Jaejoong akan repot nanti" omel Hankyung

"Ya benar sekali hush hush pulang pulang..." usir Yunho

"Yak panggilkan dulu uke kami"

"Gak perlu panggil.. Ayo kita pulang Hannie.. besok kita harus ke Cina menjemput Heekyungie" heechul segera menggandeng lengan Hankyung

"Ayo baby Chulie"

"Huh.. kalau lagi rukun aja dimana-mana lovely dovey... kalau lagi berantem aja semua benda dorm rusak" geruutu Shindong

"Kami pamit dulu Yunho hyung..." ucap Suho. Di belakangnya tampak member Exo.

"Kami duluan yan Yun..." kata Kangin

"Yah.. hati-hati dijalan" kata Yunho

"Mereka bahkan hanya berbeda lantai dengan kita hyung" kata Yoochun

"Bisa saja nanti saat jalan ada semut yang menggigit mereka" ucap Yunho asal

"Dasar gila.." Jaejoong segera masuk kekamar sambil menimang Moonbin

"Yak! Boo... apa kau tak ingin bermain dulu denganku?" Yunho mengikuti jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar

"Kajja Su-ie baby..." Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu keluar dorm setelah dia mengembil kunci mobil

"Mau kemana Chunnie?"

"Buat baby sayang.."

"Yak! Hyuuuuung... bagaimana denganku?" rengek Changmin

"Terserah" jawab Yunho dan Yoochun bersamaan

"ISH... LIHAT SAJA NANTI KALAU AKU PUNYA PACAAAAAAARRR"

"Yak! Changmin-ah diam" teriak Jaejoong dari dalam kamar

Yunjae side

"Boo... apa kau bahagia?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Kini mereka sedang berbaring di kasur King Size mereka dengan Moonbin di tengah-tengah mereka. Moonbin sedang menyusu dengan mata yang telah tertutup bertanda dia sudah berkelana ke alam mimpi

"Ehm... aku bahagia sekali bear... sampai aku tak bisa mengatakan betapa bahagianya diriku" jawab Jaejoong. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat Moonbin agar sang aegya lebih nyaman

"Aku juga bahagia... sampai-sampai aku ingin segera membuat adik untuk Moonbin" kata Yunho yang mendapat cubitan pelan di perutnya oleh sang istri

"Ish... kita sudah sepakat tidak membicarakan itu dulu"

"Ne.. ne... sekarang tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah seharian menjaga Moonbin. Tidurlah dan aku akan memeluk kalian"

Jaejoong segera menyamankan tidurnya. Berbaring miring agar bisa tetap menyusui sambil memeluk Moonbin. Yunho berbaring juag menghadap Moonbin. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua... My Wifey and My Son... I Love You" bisik Yunho

"We Love You too Appa bear"

END

**Anyeoooooooooooooong... ini seriesnya Little Yunho was Born **

** Pleaseeeeeeee**


End file.
